Rukia Complex
by Peachy Berry
Summary: maaf makin ancur U.U
1. Chapter 1

Rukia,

Aku sudah memastikan kamar lamamu dibersihkan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Kau bebas datang kapanpun kau mau, kupastikan pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka. Aku ingin kau betah untuk tinggal disini, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rumahmu, rumah kita.

Aku masih dalam perjalanan bisnis di Rusia. Disini sudah memasuki musim dingin, salju menyelimuti segalanya, kesukaanmu. Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi beberapa teman di Korea sebelum kebali ke Seireitei untuk merayakan tahun baru bersamamu.

Aku berharap kau mau datang dan mengunjungi Jii-sama, ia merindukanmu, dan jangan membawa pacarmu kemari, atau aku akan mencincangnya. Jadi, beritahu aku kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, atau apapun. Jaga kesehatan. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Byakuya

.

**(Owwie Owl)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, narasi yang kepanjangan, dll**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Ego**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu menghela napasnya dengan berat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mencoba meluruskan posisi duduknya yang sedikit tidak nyaman, menyamankan tubuhnya yang pegal sehabis berlari mengelilingi kompleks perumahan. Handuk mungil berwarna merah masih mengalung di leher putihnya, rambutnya yang sedikit lepek berayun-ayun jahil dipermainkan angin yang masuk dari jendela besar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa tetes peluh mulai membasahi kaos putihnya. Ia mendengus membaca kembali surat yang baru saja diterimanya dari sang Oji-san –Kouga Kuchiki, sebelum Oji-sannya tersebut kembali meninggalkan rumah untuk melanjutkan kegemarannya menginap di kantor, ya Oji-sannya sering menggunakan istilah 'menginap di kantor' untuk mengganti kata 'lembur' yang menurutnya terlalu kaku. Pria eksentrik itu tak suka dengan hal-hal yang kaku, ia hanya berusaha membuat segalanya terasa ringan agar mudah untuk dilakukan, dan sang Oji-san senang dengan itu, tipikal orang yang santai dan penikmat hidup, tidak terlalu memiliki banyak masalah dimata Rukia.

"Hai chibi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hmm…" tak berselang lama, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, pelukannya semakin erat kala gadis mungil itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pria berambut oranye dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo, tubuhku masih lengket, dan bau!" kembali sang pemilik tubuh mungil meronta dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak bau Rukia, aku merindukanmu," kata Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi pandangannya ke leher sang kekasih, kemudian dengan santainya ia mengecup dan sesekali lidahnya ikut beraksi di sana.

"Hentikan itu jeruk!" Rukia menaruh surat dari sang Nii-sama tersebut di atas meja yang ada di depannya dengan malas, kemudian berbalik berusaha mendorong pria yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi usahanya tersebut sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, sekuat apapun ia berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar di hadapannya ini, ia tak akan mendapatkan hasil sesuai dengan keinginannya. Yah, dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya saja kita sudah tahu bagaimana hasilnya bukan?

"Oh sudahlah, aku menyerah," kedua tangan mungil yang semula berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pasangannya sekarang ia biarkan berada di dada sang kekasih, tepat berada di atas jantungnya, merasakan debaran jantung yang semakin lama semakin berpacu. Ia menundukkan kepala membiarkan sang kekasih menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. Setelah puas menciumi kepala sang kekasih, Kurosaki Ichigo mengangkat dagu gadis mungilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari belahan jiwanya tersebut, ia menatap langsung kearah lautan lemon amethyst yang sangat menawan itu. Seakan mendapatkan hipnotis yang tak dapat dielak dengan sangat perlahan wajahnya dan wajah gadis itu mendekat dengan akhir bibir mereka bertemu.

Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, yang berlanjut menjadi pagutan yang cukup panas. Sepasang tangan mungil yang semula menjadi pemisah antara tubuh kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara tersebut berpindah tempat ke belakang leher sang kekasih, menariknya mendekat untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, handuk merah yang semula masih menggantung di bahu kanan sang gadis sekarang jatuh tak berdaya di lantai yang berlapis karpet bulu asli bermotif zebra di ruang tengah tersebut. Semakin lama, pagutan itu semakin memanas, dan semakin dalam, merasa tak cukup dekat dengan tubuh sang kekasih, Kurosaki sulung itu kemudian sedikit menindih tubuh kekasihnya, memiringkan tubuh mereka di sofa panjang, hingga sang kekasih mungil terlentang dengan sempurna di sofa magenta tersebut, sementara tubuhnya semakin menekan tubuh mungil itu hingga benar-benar membuat sofa mewah itu sedikit berdecit.

"Wah, ada mobilnya Kurosaki, apa kau mau menemui Ru-eh! Aku mengganggu kalian ya? Silahkan dilanjutkan, aku hanya mau mengambil dokumen yang ketinggalan kok! Lanjutkan saja, lanjutkan!" seru Kouga dengan wajah dan senyum yang konyol sambil berlari menaiki tangga yang tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Ichigo bangkit sambil membantu Rukia untuk duduk disebelahnya. Ichigo tersenyum dengan Oji-san dari kekasihnya tersebut, hampir mirip dengan ayahnya. Heran saja seorang Kuchiki yang terkenal dingin bisa mempunyai kepribadian yang seperti itu. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ia tak perlu kaku seperti ketika berhadapan dengan Nii-sama Rukia, berhadapan dengan Oji-san maupun OJii-samanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

"Kau sudah gila ya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" cetus Rukia yang risih melihat senyum menjijikkan dari sang kekasih, ia kemudian mengambil handuk yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan mulai bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit panic dengan aksi Rukia yang langsung saja beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Mau mandi, kenapa, mau ikut?" kata Rukia bosan.

"Boleh!" dan setelahnya Ichigo mempraktekkan gaya kanguru yang sedang melompat-lompat, bedanya ia hanya menggunakan satu kaki, dan ia tak begitu saja mempraktekan gerakan tersebut, karena si Kuchiki manislah yang membuatnya melakukan itu dengan menendang tulang keringnya.

"Dasar mesum!" gumam Rukia sambil meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sudah kembali duduk, walau suaranya tak begitu keras, tapi Ichigo dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum walau kakinya masih lumayan sakit, gila? Ya mungkin ia sudah tidak waras sejak menjadi kekasih gadis mungil tadi.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya, ia duduk dengan santai ditemani secangkir teh hijau dan berbagai keeki yang baru saja disajikan untuknya, dan saat ingin mengambil teh tersebut, Ichigo baru sadar bahwa ada selembar kertas yang tadi dibaca Rukia tergeletak begitu saja didepannya.

"Apa sih ini?" kemudian dengan teliti ia membacanya, oh sungguh tak sopan!

.

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Oh, ayolah Ichi, hanya seminggu!" rengek Rukia pada sang kekasih. Ini adalah jam makan siang, dan seharusnya pasangan itu menggunakan kesempatan yang sangat terbatas tersebut dengan menikmati bekal mereka, saling menyuapi juga tak terlalu buruk bukan? Seharusnya sih seperti itu, karena memang itulah rutinitas mereka, tapi itu tak dapat terlaksana dengan baik karena si pria berkepala jeruk memunculkan topic yang sangan sensitive bagi mereka, sangat sensitive bagi pasangan ini –pasangan lain tidak termasuk, ok?

"Tapi seminggu itu lama sekali Rukia! Aku tak mungkin hanya diam disini sambil menunggu kepulanganmu! Aku bisa gila!" raung Ichigo yang sedikit berlebihan menurut Rukia. Huft… untung saja halaman belakang itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan setelah pelajaran olah raga. Tempatnya memang agak jauh dari pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favorit pasangan ini, tapi toh mereka tetap dapat mendengarkan omelan kekanak-kanakan Kurosaki Ichigo, lihat saja mereka yang sekarang tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada perdebatan pasangan yang memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok tersebut.

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun lebih aku tak pulang Ichigo, setidaknya aku ingin mengunjungi Jii-sama selama tahun baru, dan setelah itu aku janji kita akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama," kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang mulai bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Semilir angin musim dingin berhembus melewati mereka, membuat beberapa daun yang masih bertahanpun akhirnya tumbang juga mengikuti tarian angin musim dingin yang mulai berhembus, Rukia mengeratkan sedikit seragam musim dinginnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang sedikit menusuk kulitnya dari celah seragam yang terbuka itu. Ia masih memasang tatapan memohon pada sang kekasih untuk mengiyakan permintaannya tersebut, Ichigo menghela napas berat, ia akan selalu kalah dengan tatapan memohon andalan gadis mungil itu, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh gadis mungil di sebelahnya, menyandarkan tubuh gadis yang sedikit gemetar menahan dingin, ia memeluknya berusaha membagi kehangatan pada Rukianya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal lembut hadiah dari adiknya Yuzu untuk Nee-chan masa depannya ini, ia tersenyum bagaimana Yuzu dengan malu-malu menyebut Rukianya seperti itu ketika memberikan syal ini.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku ikut," bisik Ichigo lirih, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan makin menenggelamkannya.

.

.

.

"Ini sebuah bencana benar'kan?" Kouga Kuchiki sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan uap panas dalam cangkir tradisionalkhas acara minum teh, dengan menggunakan baju tradisional acara minum teh, ditemani sang keponakan, lelaki yang memasuki usia kepala lima ini dengan santainya membuka percakapan yang membuat Rukia tersedak, ini memang sangat dilarang untuk melakukan hal memalukan saat acara minum teh, untungnya Rukia hanya melewati acara rutin ini dengan sang Oji-san, coba kalau dengan Nii-samanya, mendiang Tou-samanya, atau bahkan Jii-samanya, pastilah ia sudah mati kutu menanggung malu, ditambah bonus menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan dengan guru kepribadian keluarga Kuchiki.

"Apakah akan sefatal itu ji-san?" Rukia mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya, memang setelah pindah ke Karakura dan tinggal bersama sang Oji-san, Rukia mengalami perubahan, mendapatkan sedikit keringanan dengan aturan dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan keluarga Kuchiki, contohnya sekarang ini, acara minum teh yang biasanya memerlukan ketahanan kaki yang kuat agar dapat duduk bersimpuh selama berjam-jam, sejak tinggal bersama Oji-sannya ia diperbolehkan duduk di pinggiran teras sambil memandangi kolam ikan koi kesukaan keluarganya itu, kakinya bebas ia luruskan kalau memang ia sudah tak tahan duduk bersimpuh.

"Yah… melihat dari pertemuan Byakuya dengan Kurosaki tahun kemarin sih bisa dibilang itu bencana paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di rumah induk keluarga Kuchiki, aku belum pernah melihat Sojun bahkan Tou-sama menatap orang seperti itu, kelihatannya Nii-samamu itu tidak mau imoutonya diambil orang lain," Kouga sedikit terkekeh mengenang keponakannnya yang satu itu menatap antara benci dan jijik pada kekasih dari adiknya sendiri, ckck… dasar anak muda.

"Ji-san benar, tapi Ichigo ngotot ingin ikut," Rukia kembali menghela napas, ia benar-benar pasrah apabila kembali terjadi perang dingin di rumah induk keluarga Kuchiki.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihmu itu mirip sekali dengan Byakuya-bo sih," Kouga kembali menyeruput teh yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Eh…?"

"Mereka sama-sama egois dan keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu Rukia," Kouga menatap keponakannya itu sambil tersenyum hangat, tapi Rukia dapat melihat kalau ji-sannya itu sedang menahan tawa. Bungsu Kuchiki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kolam ikan koi disamping rumah tradisional khusus untuk melangsungkan upacara tradisional keluarga tersebut, bangunannya memang sengaja dipisahkan agak jauh dari bangunan rumah utama, agar kesan tradisionalnya benar-benar terjaga, sayang ini adalah awal musim dingin, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini Rukia dapat melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Setidaknya itu dapat mengurangi kegalauan hatinya.

.

.

.

Ini oneshot lho :3 #plak

Ampun… ampun kin-san =o=y

Klo mw lanjut sih kulanjut koq, tpi nggk nyambung ohohohoho #plak

(emg kapan sya pernah nyambung XD)

oh ya. ada yg punya ide mau dikasih judul apa ini fic gaje? sya mentok soal judul =o=y


	2. Chapter 2

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

(Owwie Owl)

.

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, narasi yang kepanjangan, dll

.

Chapter 2: Nii-sama

.

.

Rukia mengeratkan sweterrajut merah marunnya, salju turun semakin lebat, menutupi ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya beberapa minggu lalu. Hembusan angin yang cukup dingin itu membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit menggigil, mungkin kalau bukan karena Ichigo yang sedari tadi tak mau melepaskan pelukannya yang hangat itu, Rukia sudah membeku.

Namun ia enggan untuk beranjak, gadis mungil bersurai malam itu sedang menikmati indahnya salju yang turun kepermukaan bumi tersebut. Sedangkan sang kekasih nampaknya mulai mengantuk menungguinya yang tak kunjung beranjak dari kebun bunga keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup salju ini. Kepala oranyenya ia letakkan di bahu kekasih mungilnya, sesekali mengecup pelan leher putih yang tak tertutup syal, ia benar-benar mulai mengantuk.

"Kalau sudah tak kuat, masuk kedalam saja Ichigo, di dalam lebih hangat, kau bisa tidur di sana, aku akan menyuruh Sako-san menyiapkan futonuntukmu," Rukia mulai bergerak dan melepaskan pelukan Ichigo yang sedikit membuatnya sesak napas dan sulit untuk bergerak bebas.

"Kau juga harus masuk kalau begitu, disini dingin sekali, tidak cocok untuk gadis pendek sepertimu," Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dan berusaha menghalau hujan salju agar tak mengenai kulit lembut kekasihnya yang mulai membeku.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar."

"Tapi kau sudah nyaris membeku disini Rukia! Lihatlah bibirmu bahkan sudah mulai pucat!" ia kemudian mengusap bibir yang Nampak memutih akibat suhu udara yang tak bersahabat itu dengan hati-hati. Rasanya dingin, tentu saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat keras kepala kekasihnya ini, bagaimana kalau gadis cantik ini sakit?

Rukia menghela napas dan melepaskan sentuhan lembut Ichigo dari bibirnya, menggenggam tangan yang dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya sendiri itu, kemudian menariknya menuju rumah dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, rumah utama keluarga Kuchiki, rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Byakuya masih belum bisa pulang, sepertinya tahun baru kali ini hanya bisa kita rayakan bertiga," suara serak berwibawa milik Kuchiki Ginrei menggema di ruang makan tersebut. Kouga memegang perutnya menahan tawa manakala ia melihat kekasih dari keponakannya itu cemberut tidak senang dengan pernyataan tou-samanya barusan, Ginrei yang melihat anaknya yang satu ini seperti orang yang menahan diri untuk pergi ke toiletpun berdeham.

"Kouga, apa ada yang salah dengan perutmu? Kalau kau ingin kebelakang, katakan saja," Kouga terdiam sejenak.

"Eh… bukan begitu tou-sama, aku hanya ingin tertawa melihat calon cucu menantumu ini, tou-sama mengatakan kalau kita hanya akan merayakannya bertiga, seolah-olah tou-sama tidak menganggapnya," kata Kouga menjelaskan sambil cengengesan melihat wajah Ichigo yang makin memerah, entah itu karena menahan marah atau menahan malu.

"Yah setidaknya tidak akan ada kegaduhan tahun ini," setelah mengatakan itu, Ginrei bangkit kemudian berlalu dari sana diikuti sang anak.

Ichigo kemudian meluruskan kakinya yang rasanya mulai kesemutan karena selama makan malam tadi berlangsung ia harus bersimpuh. Ia heran kenapa para bangsawan ini senang sekali duduk dengan cara merepotkan itu. Apalagi Rukianya, malang sekali nasib gadis itu yang harus menahan nyeri begitu sering dalam hidupnya, ugh… ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Rukia kecil menangis karena kesakitan duduk bersimpuh terlalu lama.

"Chibi, apa kau tak lelah duduk seperti itu?" lama tak ada respon dari Rukia, Ichigo mulai khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu, apalagi kepala mungilnya menunduk menatap hampa tatami dibawahnya. Ichigo kembali bangkit mendekati Rukia yang masih juga menunduk.

"Kau melamun?" suara Ichigo dibelakangnya sedikit membuat Rukia terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh menampakkan paras ayu yang sedikit mendung, ada apa dengan Rukianya?

"Eh… tidak kok, ayo kuantar kau kekamar, sudah malam," Rukia bangkit namun dengan sigap Ichigo kembali menariknya duduk dalam pangkuannya, pemuda berambut oranye itu memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat membuat Rukia terkejut, setelah beberapa saat gadis mungil itu tersadar bahwa pelukan kekasihnya terlalu erat dan mulai membuatnya sesak napas.

"Ichigo, kau bisa membunuhku," suara pelan Rukia saja sudah cukup untuk mengendurkan pelukannya tapi tak melepaskannya, ia tak mau melepaskan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kau merindukan Byakuya ya?" suara baritone sang kekasih sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar perhatian padanya, Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan orang yang sangat dikasihinya ini.

"Kau pasti kecewa sekali tak dapat menemuinya," Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Ichigo yang berubah menjadi kecewa, atau cemburu? Apa mungkin Ichigo cemburu terhadap Rukia yang saat ini benar-benar merindukan Byakuya daripada menikmati saat-saat bersama Ichigo ini, Rukia terkikik geli membayangkan kemungkinan kedua, yah… Ichigo memang masuk dalam golongan pria dengan kategori pecemburu berat.

Pernah suatu ketika Rukia mengobrol dengan seniornya tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, dan nasib buruk untuk sang senior, Ichigo berhasil secara tidak sengaja menemukan mereka dan berakhir pada senior malang itu dibawa ke rumah sakit selama seminggu. Rukia memang marah saat itu, dan membuat Ichigo hampir gila karena kekasih mungilnya itu mendiamkannya, sampai-sampai Ichigo mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan seluruh warga sekolah demi mendapatkan maaf dari Rukianya. Rukia tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi itu cerita lain, Rukia tak habis pikir kalau memang benar Ichigo cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak tertawa Ichi," tangan mungil Rukia mulai membelai rambut jabrik kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. "Aku memang merindukan nii-sama, tapi dia ada di tempat teman-temannya sekarang, pasti dia ingin melewatkan tahun baru bersama teman-temannya juga. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu sejak lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Melewatkan tahun baru bersama mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak masalah kalau nii-sama memang menginginkan itu, lagi pula masih ada Ojii-sama, Oji-san dan yang penting ada kau di sini," Rukia menarik napas panjang setelah bicara panjang lebar seperti itu dalam satu tarikan napas dan memeluk leher Ichigo yang sedikit dingin, apa penghangat ruangan di sini tak cukup menghangatkan pemuda ini? Ah dia baru ingat!

"Eh iya Ichi, ngomong-ngomong apa ayah dan adik-adikmu tidak marah kau ikut kemari?" Rukia benar-benar lupa! Kalau ia sebegitu rindunya dengan nii-sama, pasti adik-adik Ichigo juga menginginkan Ichigo berada di rumah sekarang, lusa tahun baru, dan pasti mereka ingin merayakannya dengan sang kakak tercinta.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, kini giliran si sulung Kurosaki yang dapat melihat air muka penyesalan gadisnya, Ichigo tak suka ini, tentu saja. Ia bersumpah akan selalu membahagiakan Rukia, bukannya membuatnya sedih, lagi pula gadis itu tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Tentu saja tidak! Oyaji malah senang sekali waktu aku minta izin, Karin dan Yuzu juga tidak masalah, kau tenang saja," Ichigo sadar ini sudah malam, dan gadisnya ini butuh tidur. ia tahu Rukia sudah setengah sadar sekarang, dan ia tak mau membuat Rukianya yang sudah mengantuk ini berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya, jadi menggendongnya bukan hal yang buruk, benarkan?

.

.

.

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, jendela kamarnya belum dibuka, itu artinya masih pagi, biasanya Sako-san pelayan setianya akan membukakan jendela kalau sudah jam 6 pagi, dan sejak kapan selimutnya bisa mendengkur?

"Kyaaa! Ichi! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" teriakan Rukia membuat si rambut jeruk terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, dia menguap kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melirik Rukia sekilas kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Rukia semakin erat, err… mungkin Rukia sudah beralih fungsi menjadi guling paling empuk yang pernah Ichigo rasakan, saking keenakannya sampai-sampai si jeruk itu menenggelamkan separuh wajah dan kepalanya di bagian terlarang pertama milik si Kuchiki mungil kita ini. Lalu apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Oh tentu saja gadis mungil itu membuat kekasihnya 'sedikit' babak belur, ckckck… malangnya.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kakek tidak ikut sarapan ji-san?" Rukia yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan sedikit heran dengan suasana yang sangat sepi, ok… biasanya memang sepi, tapi dalam hal ini sepi dari anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Hanya sang paman yang sedang duduk santai seperti biasa, mentang-mentang tak ada yang menegur, lelaki yang satu ini bisa dengan leluasa melakukan hal yang 'kurang sopan' di rumah induk keluarga.

"Tou-sama ada urusan, tadi sudah sarapan duluan katanya, lalu dimana Kurosaki? Kau tidak mengajaknya sarapan?"

"Tidak, dia sedang diobatai Sako-san," Rukia duduk diseberang sang paman, membalik sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari tanah liat dengan kualitas tinggi itu dan menuangkan sedikit teh yang masih mengepul.

"Eh? Kalian berdua melakukan apa saja tadi malam? Sampai Kurosaki harus diobati segala," dengan santai Kouga menumpukan wajahnya diatas meja, penasaran.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidur, memang apa lagi?" Rukia menyeruput sedikit tehnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah tidur dengan Kurosaki ya? Ckckck… aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Byakuya mengetahui adik kecilnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain," pria paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tangan mengelus dagunya, pose orang sedang bersimpati, tapi kalau Kouga yang melakukannya, apa itu benar-benar bersimpati?

"Ap-uhuk uhuk, apa!" Rukia tak sengaja tersedak dan mulai batuk-batuk karena ucapan tak berdosa sang paman, oh astaga pria nyentrik ini hampir membunuh keponakannya dengan cara paling konyol, dan ia nyaris menjadi buronan nomer satu keponakannya sendiri –Kuchiki Byakuya, dan anak dari sahabat lamanya –Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ahahaha tidak perlu malu! Aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok! Kau ini, seperti dengan orang lain saja," Kouga tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi keponkan perempuan satu-satunya itu, wajahnya merah padam, bahkan ia dapat melihat hidung mungil gadis itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah, mungkin mimisan.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" tawa Kouga bahkan semakin nyaring, membuat beberapa pelayan yang masuk membawakan makanan keruangan itu terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Rukia menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah, sampai pelayan-pelayan itu keluar dari sana. Kauga masih cengengesan menertawakan kepolosan keponakannya ini.

"Hah… ada apa paman tertawa seperti itu? Aku ketinggalan hal yang menarik ya?" pintu geser itu kembali terbuka menampakkan pria berambut oranye dengan kerutan permanen dan lingkar mata yang sedikit keunguan, -eh?

"Lho… wajahmu kenapa Kurosaki?" Kouga berhenti tertawa dan langsung terbengong-bengong dengan wajah kekasih keponakannya tersebut, apa mereka benar-benar melewati malam yang liar? Tapi kenapa Ichigo malah lebih terlihat seperti habis berkelahi dengan preman?

"Maha karya Rukia, indah ya paman?" Ichigo duduk disebelah Rukia dan langsung merangkul pinggangnya sambil mengecup singkat pipi chubbykekasih mungilnya itu. Kouga terkekeh lagi melihat kemesraan sejoli ini, bukannya baru pertama kali melihatnya sih, ia sudah berkali-kali memergoki mereka sedang bermesraan, oleh sebab itu ketika ia melihat sepasang muda mudi ini masuk ke kamar Rukia, ia hanya berlalu begitu saja, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk mengganggu mereka, Kouga percaya pada keponakannya, dan ia juga sudah terlanjur percaya pada anak sahabatnya itu, ia percaya Ichigo tak akan menyakiti Rukia, apalagi meninggalkannya jadi Kouga merasa ia bisa mempercayakan Rukia pada pemuda yang satu itu. Tapi seandainya hal terburuk terjadi –Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia, Kouga juga tak akan repot, tinggal mengadu saja ke Byakuya, dan masalah selesai. Byakuya yang akan mengurusnya, ia hanya akan menjadi penonton setia.

.

.

.

Siang itu cerah, walau matahari sedikit tertutup awan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda salju akan turun. Rukia mengajak Ichigo berkeliling di kota tempat ia dilahirkan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kuil yang tak begitu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kuchiki. Sudah lama ia tak berkeliling, ia merindukan berlari-larian dengan nii-sama di taman ini, Rukia dapat mengingat dengan jelas kalau dulu ia pernah mogok makan dan menangis berhari-hari karena Byakuya memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa di inggris, kakak laki-lakinya itu harus belajar untuk mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga, dan itu membuat Rukia kehilangan waktu-waktu yang sangat berharga dengan sang kakak, yang lebih disayangkan lagi, pada semester awal kepindahan Byakuya itu Rukia tak pernah mendapatkan kabar darinya, ia sangat sibuk untuk menyesuaikan diri, dan mengurus banyak hal.

"Jangan melamun terus Rukia, aku di sini bukan untuk diacuhkan," Ichigo mulai mendorong ayunan yang Rukia duduki dengan perlahan.

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?" Rukia terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, ayunan itu bergerak maju mundur dengan hati-hati, setiap ayunan datang kearah Ichigo, pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menangkap dan memeluk Rukianya sebentar, kemudian kembali mendorong ayunan dengan perlahan.

"Dulu nii-sama juga sering mendorong ayunan ini," Ichigo sempat menghentikan ayunan itu dan memeluk Rukia cukup lama, kemudian kembali mendorong dan menyimak cerita dari Rukia.

"Ia selalu mengajakku ketaman ini kalau aku sedang sedih, mendorong ayunan ini ketika aku sudah lelah bermain pasir di sana. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi nii-sama," tunjuk Rukia pada sebuah kotak pasir besar yang sekarang tertutup dengan salju, tak jauh dari sana banyak anak-anak yang sedang membuat boneka salju.

"Aku semakin membenci Byakuya." Gumam Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati Ichigo, nanti kembang apinya mengenai tanganmu!" Rukia sedang duduk sambil memegangi cangkir teh yang masih panas, kalau dicuaca sedingin ini sih panasnya teh tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk tangan halus itu, malah terasa nyaman, ia jadi enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Iya…iya… aku sudah berpengalaman tahu! Paman! Kau juga harus ikut membantu! Jangan duduk-duduk saja di sana!"

"Eh aku juga? Ckckck tou-sama lihat ya! Aku ini sebenarnya jago kalau menyalakan kembang api!" Ginrei Kuchiki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan anaknya yang satu ini, hanya Kuchiki Kouga pria dari keluarga Kuchiki yang otaknya agak 'miring', anggota keluarga lain pasti sangat hormat dan tunduk dengan aturan yang ada, sedangkan Kouga? Ia sangat santai, bahkan diusianya yang tak bisa dibilang muda itu. Rukia terkikit melihat paman dan kakeknya, Rukia mendekat pada sang kakek kemudian menggenggam tangan pria tua kesayangannya tersebut.

"Jii-sama kedinginan ya? Ini minum teh punya Rukia, masih hangat," Rukia tersenyum dan dibalas belaian lembut pada rambut hitam kelamnya itu.

"Untukmu saja, tanganmu sudah cukup hangat Rukia," pria tua itu mengangkat tangan mungil cucu perempuan satu-satunya itu, yang kebetulan juga generasi perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Kuchiki. Dulu saat kelahiran Rukia, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki sangat antusias menyambut kelahiran bidadari mungil itu, lama keluarga ini menantikan anak perempuan, dan yang menggembirakan kelahiran Rukia tak mengacaukan garis pewaris, ia anak kedua, jadi tak mengganggu kakaknya untuk menjadi kepala keluarga berikutnya.

"Lihat tou-sama! Kembang api yang kunyalakan bagus bukan!" Kouga berteriak dengan girang didekat Ichigo yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya.

"Wah jii-sama indah sekali ya!" mata Ruki berbinar-binar. "Andai nii-sama di sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Selamat tahun baru Rukia!" Rukia bangkit dan berlari memeluk kakaknya yang masih mengenakan mantel dan masih menenteng koper.

"Kukira nii-sama tak bisa pulang," Byakuya membalas pelukan adik kecilnya yang mulai menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

Kouga ingin sekali menertawakan penerus Kurosaki corp ini, lihat saja bibirnya yang sudah manyun seperti anak kecil yang permen kesukaannya diambil, sungguh menyenangkan sekali melihat tingkah polah anak-anak muda ini.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, tapi Ichigo belum juga keluar dari kamarnya padahal biasanya dialah yang sering bangun pagi dan mengganggu Rukia dengan panggilan-panggilan tidak penting hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi atau sekedar mengutarakan kerinduannya pada tengah malam. Rukia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya itu. Apa pria itu masih marah karena semalam ia nyaris mengacuhkan Ichigo karena terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan nii-samanya?

"Ichigo?" ia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu geser itu, hening.

"Mungkin masih tidur," tanpa ragu Rukia masuk kedalam, mendapati Ichigo yang masih bergelung dengan futon yang sudah sangat berantakan. Tangan mungil Rukia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya itu, tapi nihil. Ichigo malah membelakanginya, mengungkapkan Hp hitam miliknya. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia heran. Tapi bukan karena melihat Ichigo tidur dengan hp yang tak jauh darinya, Rukia biasa melihat itu ketika Ichigo menelponnya pada tengah malam, tapi tadi malam Ichigo tidak menghubunginya, apa jangan-jangan…

"Tidak!" si mungil itu sangat penasaran dan tanpa pikir panjang mengambil benda itu dan membuka setiap pesan dan panggilan keluar maupun panggilan masuknya. Matanya membulat terkejut, tangan kirinya bahkan menutup mulutnya yang terngaga tak percaya. Ichigo selingkuh? Bukan! Ichigo tak mungkin bermain api dibelakangnya, lalu apa yang membuat Rukia terkejut? Gadis Kuchiki itu sedikit menitikan air matanya haru, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichigonya, kekasihnya yang membenci kakaknya ini berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan kepada nii-samanya menyuruhnya untuk pulang, bahkan semua panggilan keluarnya ditujukan pada Byakuya, walau tak satupun panggilan maupun pesan itu direspon oleh kakaknya. Jadi, nii-samanya bisa pulang karna Ichigo? Rukia bahkan tak pernah berpikir Ichigo sudi untuk menghubungi byakuya, tapi sang kekasih membuang harga dirinya untuk Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki itu sungguh terharu.

Sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, disusul dengan kepala oranye yang menekan bahu kanannya, hembusan napas hangat menggelitik leher jenjangnya, ia juga dapat merasakan kecupan-kecupan singkat yang sesekali menghujani lehernya.

"Emh… sejak kapan chibiku ini suka melihat barang milik orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya hmm?" Ichigo menggigit kecil leher kekasihnya, mengisap dan mengecupnya pelan menorehkan tanda kemerahan di sana, Rukia tak memprotes, ia berbalik dan memeluk kekasih jingganya itu, yang langsung dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Ichigo, Rukia menangis, Ichigo tahu itu. Tapi ia tahu, Rukia menangis bukan karena sedih, pasti kekasih mungilnya itu sudah mengetahui semuanya. Pria itu mengelus pelan punggung mungil gadis yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati tersebut, mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"Ichi… aku- terima kasih!" Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang dihadapannya.

"Sstts… sudah, yang penting kau bahagia," Ichigo menguap lagi dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memeluk Rukianya, sedangkan si gadis menegakkan tubuhnya duduk dan menatap amber kekasihnya, ia tersenyum dan mencium dengan intens bibir tipis milik belahan jiwanya itu.

"Ehem…" Ichigo sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuat Byakuya pulang dan mengganggu momen indahnya bersama Rukia.

.

.

.

Byakuya tak henti-hentinya menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan tak bersahabat, walau wajahnya tak berekspresi dengan nyata, mata kelabu itu berkilat-kilat setiap kali menatap iris amber milik kekasih adiknya. Seingatnya ia sudah menyertakan permintaannya agar Rukianya tak membawa serta makhluk oranye tersebut, belum saja ia bertemu dengan pria jingga itu, ia mendapatkan terror yang cukup mengganggu, apalagi dia membawa-bawa nama Rukia, alhasil Byakuya harus mencari penerbangan tercepat untuk pulang. Ia heran, apa yang dicari adiknya itu dari orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"Rukia hati-hati, pakai sarungtanganmu nanti kau kedinginan!" Byakuya tak suka nama gadis kecil kesayangannya itu keluar dari bibir orang aneh itu.

"Byakuya-bo~ kau ini jangan suka mendendam pada orang lain, ckck nanti kau bisa sakit hati," bukannya bermaksud membuat keponakannya tersinggung, ia hanya bermaksud bercanda tapi keponakannya tersebut selalu menanggapinya dengan serius. Pria awal dua puluhan itu berdiri dan menghampiri sejoli yang sedang bermain gundukan salju di halaman belakang yang sengaja tak dibersihkan itu. kemudian memecah perang bola salju dan berpartisipasi didalamnya, Kouga senang karena melihat keponakan-keponakannya itu kembali muda, yah maksudnya ia kembali melihat mereka saat masih kecil dulu, dimana Byakuya dan Rukia kecil bermain bola salju, Byakuya saat itu masih bisa tersenyum menikmati hidup bersama adik kecilnya, walau rasa ingin melindungi kini berkembang menjadi posesif, sama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang memiliki rasa itu bahkan lebih besar.

.

.

.

End

Apa?

Jangan tanyakan keadaan author yg lagi pundung ini *mojok sepojok"nya #plak

Maaf ya typo berserakan sya blom sempet baca ulang U,U n maaf soal tata bahasa yg WOW ngeri DX

Bales repiu kaka:

**BCherryPurpLe****: **makasih repiunya senpai :D iya ini d lanjut n_n

**Naruzhea AIchi**: ehehehe iya nih Ichigonganya mesum :3 sya suka Ichigo klo kyk bgitu, tpi nggk M'kan ini? :/ wakakakaakka gantung ya? D turunin aja jngan d gantung trus :v makasih repinya senpai~ *ala" nyubiii XD

**Sakura-Yuki15**: lucu dan manis? :O makasih senpai-san~~~ #plak sya juga suka Ichigo yang bgini XD #plak ini judul dri kamu sya pake~~ makasih ya :*

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: multichap? Ntar nasibnya kyk fic" q yg lain klo ini multichap ehehehehe, thx repinya senpai-chan~~ #plak

**Azura Kuchiki**: ahahaha sya pengen bikin fic yg ringan" aja senpai-chan~ klo terlalu berat ntar nggk bisa jalan eheheheh makasih repiunya, fic yg lain? :o fic yg mana ya? :3 #plak *watados

**KittyLuvBunny**: ganti pen name ya? :o awkwkwk sya emg bakat bikin fic gantung ya? :3 koq repiunya serupa tapi tak sama dgn repiu sebelumnya XD th repiunya senpai-chan :3

**Wishy Nara**: ada yg nyangkut? :O mana mana? *celingukan #plak thx repiunya senpai-chan~~ :3

**Ini Uki Lho**(u don't say!): iya yg ini :3 apa? M? *pundung, jngankan masukin ini k M, rencana awalnya malah nggk kulanjutin, soalnya -rahasia- yg bikin q pundung U,U yosh ini kuupdate dripada pundung trus :3

: apa perang? :/ itu ada perang bola salju #plak *watados ahahah ini d lanjut, makasih repiunya senpai-chan~

**Lya Awlya****:** eheheh iya salam kenal juga :D sya emg gk masukin konflik yg berat" bingung mau nulis apa soalnya, jdi yg kepikiran aja yg d tulis, jdinya ya… ancur gini XD #plak makasih repiunya senpa-chan :D

**Yoshizo Kurochi**: pantesan koq kutungguin balesannya lama bgt -_-sampe ketiduran qXD #plak eheheh makasih repiunya senpai-chan~~ kmu juga harus update! Pokoknya update! Awas klo nggk!

**Ririii-chan****: **ahahahah iya nih si Ichi mesum :3 ini d lanjut koq senpai-chan #plak sya emg nggk bisa bikin ending yg bener nih TToTT

**Rukaga Ann**: halloo Ann senpai-chan~~ #plak ini sudah dilanjut :D makasih repiunya ya

**Voidy: **eheheeh makasih repiunya voidy senpai-san~~~ #plak iya voidy-san ini udah d ganti judulnya, idiiih sya jdi besar kepala nih d puji voidy-san *malu" #plak ini yg pling kusuka klo abis repiu pasti voidy-san ngasih embel" (love you) jdi sya mau bales LO u too~~~ :* #plak

**Cim-Jee:** #jleb *tepar abis d puji voidy-san lngsung d tusuk" sama jee #plak XD makasih repiunya jee :D iya nih sya makin payah U.U beneran deh, emg gk bakat jdi author, lbih pantes jdi reader kyknya :D

**Repiu lagi ya para senpai-chan**

**Luph yuuu~~~~ (d tendang voidy-san XD)**


End file.
